And Love Came Easily
by measureayear
Summary: ... Everything else was the hard part. HectorAndromache with some ParisWhomever catches his naughty little eye. Each chapter is a new year. First story in a long, long time, so be gentle.


Andromache sat alone in her bedroom, looking out a large window on the eastern wall at a group of men approaching the palace of Thebe. Her stomach ached with nervousness, her hands trembled with fury. Had she not felt the amount of love she did for her father, King Eetian, she would have fled at the idea of an arranged marriage. All she felt like was an instrument of peace between Thebe and Troy. As if they were even at war! But between her father's begging and her brother's nagging, she agreed to it. Prince Hector of Troy. She had heard rumors. That he was the fiercest warrior in the West, that he stood a head taller than any man ever born, and that he could tame any horse to cross his path. He was the commander of all of Troy's armies, and had slain many of her countrymen in past wars. Not only that, but he was twenty-five. She was only nineteen, and the thought of marrying a man that much older than her nearly inflicted illness upon her. The group of men grew closer. She could make out the man leading them. He rode on a brown horse with a white spot between its eyes. The man himself looked quite regal himself. Clad in a deep blue and white robe, she figured him to be Hector. As they grew even closer, she could make out his face. A rugged beard peeking out from the lower half of his face, dark brown, curly, almost unruly hair that was only tamed by the small gold clips, and dark, emotionally laden eyes surveyed the land. Her bottom lip trembled. He looked as fierce as the stories. She hated the idea of any man trying to turn her into a submissive house maid. She blinked back tears and stood. As she became more visible in the window, she locked eyes with Prince Hector. She gasped and quickly turned. She could feel his judgmental gaze through the stone wall. She moved to her vanity and studied her face in the mirror. She never thought she was especially beautiful. She had large, brown eyes and high cheek bones with a sharp jaw line and a long, slender neck. Her hair was thick, brown, curly, and fell past her chest. She wasn't too skinny, but quite slender, despite how she ate. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts, because nearly a half of an hour later, her servant stepped in the bedroom. "My lady, your father requests you join him in greeting the Trojans." She said quietly. Andromache took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Keeping her head held high, she met her father in the center garden of the palace. He kissed her forehead. "Andromache." He turned her to be face to face with the man from the horse. "I present to you Andromache, my daughter. This is Prince Hector of Troy." Andromache's eyes glued to the floor, even as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Come, you must be tired from your journey." The men left her in the hall, and as soon as they did, she ran back to her chamber, falling on to her bed in sobs. She wanted so badly to please her father, but how could she marry a killer? After she composed herself, she enveloped herself in a dark blue cloak and snuck past the servants out of the palace, to a lake not far from the walls of her home. It was generally secluded, not many people of Thebe knew it even existed. She found her favorite rock and sat on it, looking up at the setting sun. She watched it disappear behind the horizon before looking back around the lake, only dimly lit now by what was left of the daylight. She saw a man sitting on the bank fifty feet from her. Their eyes locked, and she almost groaned audibly when she realized it was Hector. She stood to leave, and he stood as well, jogging to catch up with her. "Andromache!" He called. She ignored him until he caught up with her, standing in front of her, blocking her exit. She glared up at him. "Yes, Prince of Troy?" She said coldly, her icy words biting his heart. "Don't leave. Perhaps we could just sit and talk for a while." He said. Her heartbeat grew faster. "I would hate to ruin the tranquility of the lake." She growled, walking past him. He sighed and watched her leave.

Later that evening, King Eetian held a supper with every member of the royal family. Andromache sat next to Hector, per request of her father, but scarcely noticed him the entire evening. As soon as the meal was finished, she quickly fled to her chamber, muttering something about weaving. The king frowned, looking upon Hector. "It is not you, my son. Andromache is a wild spirit, not like most women of the world. The thought of being tamed infuriates her." Hector sighed. "I would never do such a thing." He thought. The last thing he was interested in spending the rest of his life with was a quiet, submissive maiden. He longed for love, and he knew he would not find it in the arms of a spineless maiden. He politely excused himself, and took a walk around the palace. He reached an eastern garden and saw Andromache sitting on a bench, crying. His head told him to leave her be, her cold eyes nipped at him like the December sea, but his heart pushed him to her side. When she saw him, she stood up, but he grabbed her arms. "Andromache, listen to me. We will be married. There's no stopping that. And I promise, as your husband, I will honor and respect you as much as I can. But what I would like more than that is to love you, and for you to love me in return." She ripped her arms away from his hands. "When did you prepare that speech, Prince Hector? Before or after my father explained that I detest your very presence and the idea of being your bride?" Her eyes were no longer full of hatred, but with fear. "I've prepared nothing, Princess. I would never ask you to give up your passions for a marriage." He said quietly before turning away. He was almost out of the garden when she called to him. "Hector…" He turned around. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He smiled. "I would like that very much, Princess."

After a long walk through the palace, the Prince and Princess sat in the center garden under the flattering moonlight. Hector found Andromache to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. And while she felt the same of him, she still felt reserved and spend the evening listening rather than speaking. Hector sensed this, and after a moment of silent, looked her in the eye. "I don't expect you to ever live for anyone but yourself." He had never been the strong one with women. Of course, as a younger man, he had enjoyed his fair share of temple maids and merchant's wives, but as he grew and came into power of the Trojan army, his lust for women transformed into love for his country. He had lost all of boyish allure, as if it had transferred into his younger brother, Paris. He felt nervous now, a feeling he'd never experienced. He stammered on. "But as your husband, I promise I will protect you as best I can and honor you, and…" He looked at her. "I will love you." Her eyes fell to the ground. "You will love me because your country's peace depends upon it." She said. He tilted her face up towards his. "I will love you because you are a splendid woman." She sighed. "But I ask you this, Princess. Will you love me as well?" Her stomach was filled with butterflies. As much as she hated it, Hector had proven himself to be a true gentleman towards her, and she genuinely believed him when he promised not to stifle her flame. Her heart was screaming. "Yes, Hector, I will love you more than anyone I've ever loved!" But her head was clouded with her fears, creeping up through her veins. Her eyes began to water as her world started to spin. "I… don't know, Prince." She said. He sighed. "I should leave you to go to sleep, I fear it's nearly dawn." He said, his eyes disappointed. She nodded quietly, watching him stand up and walk through the garden to the western wing of the palace. When he heard footsteps, he figured they were hers leaving to her bedroom, but he was surprised when instead, she grabbed his arm. He turned around, and before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted – nothing aggressive about it, but lacking nothing either. After a brief moment, she pulled away, her eyes twinkling. She couldn't help but blush. "I will love you, Prince Hector."

Two days before Andromache was to set sail back to Troy with Hector by her side, she was awoken by her servant to let her know Hector was waiting for her in the central garden. She rose quickly, her heart smiling. She dressed in a white tunic with gold embroidery, and quickly pulled her half of her hair up. Black kohl lined her eyes, and gold powder fell across her eyelids and cheek bones. She rushed to meet Hector but slowed before she entered the garden – she didn't want to see her rushing. She saw him, scratching the ears of a gray cat purchased to keep the mice out of the palace. "Good morning, Prince." She said. He looked up at her voice and smiled. "Will you continue to call me Prince when we've wed?" He asked. She blushed. "What will you have me call you?" He took her hand into his. "Hector." He said. She grinned. "Princess-" She lifted her index finger. "Andromache." She corrected him. He grinned. "Would you like to go riding with me?" She grinned widely, her eyes lighting up brightly. "Yes, Hector. I would."

Thebe was nothing like Troy – there were no beaches and no glittering walls, in fact, the only protection was like a mere fence in comparison to the Trojan city. However, there were as many flat plains, perfect for galloping atop royal mares. Despite that fact, Hector and Andromache rode side by side, trotting lightly. Both were growing bored with the pace but kept it for fear the other would be uncomfortable. Finally, Andromache sighed inwardly. _Hector is the tamer of horses_, she thought, _surely he can handle a canter_. She dug her heels into the horses side and it took off. She heard a small laugh from Hector and then the hooves of his horse catching up with her. When she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she grinned and kicked the horse again. A full on gallop, and the two were speeding through the plain to a large hill overlooking the largest lake in Thebe. As they neared the hill, Andromache slowed, her face beginning to pink from the wind, her eyes more alive than Hector had ever seen them. As he caught up with her, she laughed aloud. "Dare I say it, but I believe I just beat the tamer of horses." He grinned. "Perhaps these Theban horses refuse to be tamed." He dismounted and helped Andromache off of her horse, his hand lingering on hers. "Like their princess." She blushed, following him to the banks of the lake. It was relatively empty, as most Thebans were busy buying or selling goods and tending to their homes. A few young boys were barely visible splashing on the other side of the water, but they were alone for half a mile on either side. Sitting down on the bare grass, Hector picked up a small, flat rock and skipped it across the water. "That's quite a trick." She remarked. He smiled. "Would you like to learn it?" She cocked her head and smiled. "Certainly."

Hector stood behind Andromache, his arms around her as he positioned her arms in the correct position. A lewd position to anyone who didn't see the stone skip three times before sinking to the bottom. She grinned. "That's not so hard." She laughed. They sat down again. "Are you apprehensive about leaving?" She looked down. "Of course I am." She said, then looked up at him. _I'd rather leave with you than any other prince in the world._ "I hope Troy will someday become your home." He said, "It's beautiful." She smiled at the admiration in his voice. "Would you tell me about it?" She asked. He grinned. His hand slowly covered hers on the ground. "It's wonderful. The biggest city in the West. The walls are almost as tall as the palace, and on the other side of them lies a sapphire beach. The streets are loud and always smell like cinnamon or sandalwood. The people… they always seem to carry a smile, despite our country's disposition." She smiled. "It sounds lovely." He could see the fear in her eyes. "They will love you, Andromache." He said quietly. She sighed. "I'm starting to grow tired of the idea of learning to love, Hector." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "All I've heard since you arrived was that you _would_ love me, and I _would_ love you. And now your people _will_ love me, with time, of course. Hector, I know we are to be married, and I will do my best to be a wife you could be proud of. But I long for love. Not the kind that is learned, the kind that is felt deep inside the heart whenever my name is spoken by my betrothed." What she couldn't bear to say for fear of rejection was that she truly did love Hector. She had from the beginning, but closed her eyes to it until the past night. Hector grinned, relieved at her words. "Andromache, I _do_ love you. Dare I say it, I'm _in_ love with you. Since I first looked into your eyes, my heart has been flipping in my chest whenever I think of you. I couldn't imagine any other woman whom I'd rather spend my life with." Her eyes welled, and she could no longer hide her smile. "Hector… I'm in love with you, too. I've been so afraid to realize it this whole time. But when someone mentions your name to me, I feel light as a bird and all I want to do is fly to you." She said. He looked deep into her eyes. "Do you fear me, Andromache?" She kept her gaze at him. "I fear slavery." She said. "You will never be my slave. I love you." He said quietly before meeting her lips with his. This kiss was more passionate than the one a week ago. Suddenly, he felt like a teenager again, experiencing his first kiss with a woman he did not deserve. His hands reached around her head, running his fingers through her hair. She felt so unreal, so angelic that he had to continually touch her face to make sure she was really there. In return, her fingers traced his jaw bone and lightly felt his curly hair, soon becoming more bold and feeling it in between her fingers. After a bit, she pulled away and blushed. "Perhaps we should return to the palace."

Two days later and Andromache's things had been loaded onto the large ship to Troy. She stood at the docks with her parents and brothers. Hector had already said goodbye and boarded the ship to give his bride some privacy. She went down the line, hugging and kissing her brothers, then her father, then her mother. She felt sorrow in her chest, but at the sight of Hector ordering sails to be lifted, she also felt an impending happiness. "Be happy, Andromache." Her mother said, kissing her cheeks. Andromache smiled. "I will be."

**Three Weeks Later**

Andromache had still been sleeping under the deck when she heard shouts of joy from above. She quickly dressed and ran up to the top of the ship. She was met by Hector, as he must have been coming down to get her. "See that beach in the distance?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes." She said. "That is Troy, my home." He said with a smile. She grinned. Even from afar, she agreed that it was beautiful. The palace laid atop a large hill and she already felt overpowered by the giant stone walls surrounding the city. The ship sailed closer and Andromache watched in silence. Hector stood behind her, and it gave him an opportunity for the first time to fully examine her figure. She was taller than most of the women he'd seen Paris bring around, but he still stood a good head taller than she. In his youth he had preferred women with more curves and less bones, but Andromache was slim. Not too skinny, of course, she _was_ royalty, but slim arms and legs that were tanned by her days of riding horses. Her dark hair hung past her chest and the strands that weren't too weighed down my length hung in small ringlets. He corrected himself. She was curvy, but in the way that was concealed by her robes. The kind of curvy he could hide from the public but enjoy to himself. As they neared the dock, she turned to him, raising an eyebrow when she realized she was under scrutiny. Before she could speak, he cut her off. "You're beautiful, Andromache." She blushed. "Thank you." She said, taking his hands into hers. She was trembling ever-so-slightly. "Don't be nervous." He said. She was never fond of large crowds, and she could already see the people gathering at the open gates. She leaned her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. A soldier hesitantly approached them. "My lord, we've arrived."

A chariot awaited them at the city gates, and Hector helped Andromache aboard. Soon they were off through the streets. White petals were thrown from balconies and shouts of joy were deafening in their ears. Hector squeezed his betrothed's hand and it gave her the courage to look out on the crowd, and even once, smile. After a short trip, they were at the palace, walking up the steps to be greeted by Hector's family. "Father." He said as an older man with graying hair in the same curls as his sons kissed Hector's forehead. "I trust your voyage was calm?" He asked, a smile gracing his kind face. Hector nodded. "Poseidon blessed us. Father, I present to you Princess Andromache of Thebe…" He added with a cheeky grin. "Soon to be a Princess of Troy." Andromache blushed. Priam kissed both of her cheeks. "Welcome, Princess." He said with a kind grin that made her more comfortable than she could have imagined. Hector introduced her to many other family members: Hecuba, his mother, Cassandra, his sister, Paris, his brother, who happened to stare at her a bit longer than she would have preferred, and Briseis, his younger cousin. She was accepted happily and quickly escorted to the women's quarters by Briseis and Cassandra. She caught one last glimpse of Hector, who was smiling widely, and followed them. "This is the women's chamber, no men are ever allowed." Briseis said, giggling afterwards. "What happens if they do?" Andromache asked innocently. Cassandra laughed. "Ask Paris." She raised an eyebrow. "But everyone here is relatives! Why would Paris heed enter?" She asked. Briseis giggled again at the memory. "Don't forget about the servants." Andromache blushed. "Hector took care of him, though." Cassandra added. "This is the common area, it's very social in the evenings." They walked down another corridor to a large wooden door. Briseis opened it. "This is your bedroom, Andromache!" She said, grinning. The thought of a new friend enlivened her for the first time in a long while. Andromache gasped. The bedroom was bigger than any room in Thebe, big enough for four people. A window overlooked a mountain, and past it, a section of the crystal beach. She grinned. "It's magnificent." Cassandra laughed. "Don't get too comfortable, you'll only be staying here for the month before you wed." Andromache blushed. "Are you nervous?" Briseis asked. She sat down on the bed, smoothing the rich, silk, bedspread. "I thought I would be… But with Hector, I fear nothing."

Over the next month, Andromache spent much time meeting with other relatives – Hector seemed to have a million – and spending time with Briseis and especially Cassandra when she wasn't with Hector. She and Cassandra were the same age and clicked instantly. Andromache learned of Cassandra's visions early on, and was right by her side when she felt troubled because of them. The day before the wedding, the two girls went to the market to buy flowers for Briseis. She was feeling homesick and wasn't in the mood to go to the gardens with them, so Andromache thought of the idea of bringing the garden to her. They had to sneak past the guards and almost ran into Hector, who would have demanded they bring a chaperone. They giggled as they raced down the stairs under the high sun, and Andromache raced ahead until she realized Cassandra was no longer by her side. She turned around and was frightened to see her friend sitting on the next to bottom step, staring blankly. Though she knew of the visions, she had never seen Cassandra have one, and was nothing short of afraid. Her eyes were nearly back in her had and her lips trembled. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, and Andromache ran to her side, rubbing her back in small circles, knowing of nothing else to do. In less than a minute's time, Cassandra took a deep breath and returned to normal, though her eyes were different, almost playful. "What was it?" Andromache asked. With that, Cassandra burst into tears. "Oh, Andromache, it was terrific! Everything, the wedding, the feast, the-" She stopped short and looked at Andromache, grinning. Andromache raised her eyebrows. "The what, Cassandra?" She asked. Cassandra grinned and took her friend's hand. "Come, your fate will unfold whether I tell you or not. Let's go get some lilies for Briseis." Andromache's jaw dropped and she ran after Cassandra, sighing at her hard-headedness.

The next morning, Briseis and Cassandra, eager to get the day underway, burst into Andromache's room and drew her curtains open, the bright sun blinding her. She squinted and sat up, yawning. "It's nearly ten, we've got to start getting you ready!" They exclaimed. She smirked. "The wedding is not until four." She reminded them. She sighed, butterflies suddenly attacking her stomach. She hadn't seen her fiancée in the last week – she assumed he'd been busy, but what if he was having second thoughts? She wished she could see him now, but knew it was completely improper to see the groom before the wedding. "Girls, if you don't mind, I'd like some time to myself… Just to relax." Cassandra grinned, as if she knew the future. "Of course. Come on, Briseis." She turned to Andromache. "Will you meet us for lunch in the north garden?" Andromache grinned. "Of course. I'll see you then." The two girls hurried off and Andromache dressed in a deep burgundy robe before sitting on an stuffed chair, pulling her legs up underneath her. She heard a knock on the door, almost a quiet, timid knock. She figured it to be Maira, her personal handmaiden. "Come in." She said, not paying too much attention, rather playing with the him of her dress. She looked up and gasped. "Hector!" She cried, feverishly pulling her hair up. He quickly closed the door and pressed his index finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He walked over to her and took her hands into his, letting her hair fall back across her shoulders. "What are you doing here!" She whispered, concerned. "I had to see you." He said. She sighed. "You're not… having second thoughts, are you?" She asked, biting her lip and looking down. He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Of course not. I love you." He said. She grinned, and for the first time, didn't blush at hearing him say those words. "You're shaking. Are you nervous?" He asked, trying to steady her hands as he sat her down on the bed. "Of course I am." She said. He kissed her cheek tenderly. "You've nothing to be nervous about, my love." She sighed. _Easy for you to say, _she thought. _You've bedded far too many women for your own good._ He kissed her lips gently, brushing a stray hair from her radiant face. "I know." She smiled at him. He grinned cheekily and stood, but not before kissing her one last time. "I shall see you this afternoon." He said. She smiled. "Until then, my love."

"Andromache, you look beautiful." Hecuba cooed, lowering the virgin's veil over Andromache's glowing face. Her stomach was filled to the brim with angry butterflies, flapping their wings against her insides violently. Hecuba left her in the room with Cassandra, and she sat on the bed, looking up to Cassandra silently. "Andromache, I've made myself a rule that I'll keep my visions to myself." She said, breaking the quiet of the room. Andromache nodded. "The other day, on the back steps of the palace, I had a vision. I had a vision of you and Hector, marrying, and living in bliss for many, many years until the hairs atop both your heads had turned gray. He will love you for the rest of eternity, Andromache, and you will love him back. The years ahead are filled with peace and happiness for the two of you." She said, sitting next to Andromache and taking her hand comfortingly. Andromache looked at her, her lips shaking into a smile. "You're speaking truthfully?" She asked. Cassandra grinned, and nodded. "I would never lie to a sister." Andromache smiled and hugged her gratefully. "Come on, Andromache… it's time for you to marry the Prince of Troy."

--------------------------------

**A/N**: I know a lot of it isn't exactly correct to the Iliad or even the movie, Troy, but I'm basically just using that as a muse (along with like 4000 Troy fanfics I've already read). Oh, and, no, I don't own any part of the Iliad or the movie, Troy, or the people who acted in it, wrote it, produced it, directed it, etc. Soo, read and review, kids, next chapter will be up soon hopefully… I'm already working on it, but I'm not too keen on posting short chapters. I'm thinking about making each chapter a year in their marriage. Eh?

--------------------------------


End file.
